role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Stuffing
Stuffing is a giant sentient Thanksgiving Turkey and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Jolly and friendly, Stuffing is very nice. Instead of attacking cities, Stuffing will just use his Cornucopia to flood the towns with food to solve hunger. In addition to this, on Thanksgiving Stuffing will invite anyone who asks to his absolutely delicious dinner party. However, Stuffing is only negative about being turned into a dinner, and will go berserk if it ever happens to be brought up. History The Ottoman Empire Stuffing has lived peacefully with his family of Turkeys in the plains of Turkey for centuries. It would be a tradition to celebrate Thanksgiving there by having stuffed Gojirans for dinner instead of turkeys, since a weaker variety of them was abundant in that area. They had been doing great...until now. Unknown to Stuffing, there had been another tribe of turkeys roaming the plains, led by Ottoman. They had been at war, and had only stopped in the 10 years since Stuffing had been born and made leader. Now, as they looked for a plump Gojiran to eat for Thanksgiving dinner, Stuffing's tribe was suddenly ambushed by Ottoman's! Surprised, Stuffing couldn't react, and many of his family were killed right in front of his eyes. Enraged, the Thanksgiving turkey turned on Ottoman's tribe, roasting a group of them with his flame breath. However, Ottoman unleashed his own, cooking Stuffing's own turkeys. As the battle escalated, Ottoman and Stuffing recognized each other as the leaders of their respective tribes, and came to battle each other. Stuffing struck first, slashing Ottoman with his claws. The realistic turkey headbutted Stuffing and tried to roast him with flame breath, but Stuffing's Hat of Amazingness let him do something amazing: he slid under the flame breath, under Ottoman, and then breathed flames up his butt. Squealing in pain, Ottoman fled. That night, Stuffing took the bodies of his enemies to his family and tried to eat them, finding out that turkeys taste much better than Gojirans on Thanksgiving. That night, Stuffing became a cannibal. The Two Hounds The next day, Stuffing and his tribe prepared to chase after Ottoman and murder him. They weren't sure what direction he had fled in and decided to head East, towards Israel. The tribe journeyed for 6 days before stopping just outside of Jerusalem. However, there they witnessed something strange. It was a ship owned by The Geonosians hovering over Jerusalem. Then, the ship beamed down Geonosian Mightyena before zooming off into the sky. Meanwhile, Jewish Shepherd was resting when he heard the sounds of screaming and was woken up. Leaping to the scene, Jewish Shepherd found Geonosian Mightyena chasing Stuffing, who screamed and jumped carefully around buildings that the dark hound smashed right through. Jewish Shepherd just knew that Stuffing was here for a good cause - or at least didn't want to destroy the city. Therefore, he decided to only attack Geonosian Mightyena. Jewish Shepherd pounced, but Geonosian Mightyena saw it coming and Sucker Punched the opposing hound in the nose, knocking him flat. As Geonosian Mightyena towered over him, Jewish Shepherd blasted him in the face with a light beam, making the mind-controlled kaiju stumble backwards. At the same time Stuffing took out his Cornucopia and sent a tomato splattering all over Geonosian Mightyena's face. Jewish Shepherd clawed at Geonosian Mightyena, only to get one slash off before the villainous Pokemon sprayed sand into his eyes. As Geonosian Mightyena bit deep into Jewish Shepherd's throat, Stuffing breathed fire onto the dark hound, burning him. Throwing Jewish Shepherd away, Geonosian Mightyena turned and fired a beam of darkness from his mouth at Stuffing. Hurt, the turkey tried to send out flames, but they were much weaker. Geonosian Mightyena dug underground. As Stuffing peered into the hole, the mind-controlled dog popped out behind the turkey and bit into him. It was then that Stuffing had his epiphany: Geonosian Mightyena was trying to eat him for Thanksgiving dinner. Stuffing breathed a massive stream of flames that baked Geonosian Mightyena. Screaming, the mind-controlled hound bit deeper, only to be thrown off. Next, Jewish Shepherd came in, slamming a light beam into Geonosian Mightyena that sent him flying towards Stuffing. Ripping out the Tower of David, Stuffing raised it above his head as the alien-controlled Pokemon came closer to him, ready to smash it upon the opponent's head... Mightyena fainted! Stuffing asked Jewish Shepherd what he was here for, only to be told to leave. Stuffing asked if he had seen Ottoman around, to which Jewish Shepherd shook his head to, before leaving the city that had been attacked and defended. Thanksgiving Dinner Stuffing backtracked deep into the Ottoman Empire, his tribe now dead thanks to Mightyena. With everyone he knew gone, he had one goal left: to murder Ottoman. Thankfully, Stuffing decided that Ottoman would be in his homeland and traveled there, guessing right and finding the realistic turkey waiting. This was it. The final (AKA second) duel. Little did they know, a Ghidorah was flying up high, watching them. Stuffing pulled out his Cornucopia and sent a giant watermelon at Ottoman, who just roasted it with his flame breath. Ottoman flew at Stuffing, clawing into him. In response, Stuffing slashed Ottoman as well. The two then just brutally slashed each other for a while. In their ferocious combat, neither of the turkeys noticed a third opponent sneaking up from behind... Hell's Flame roasted both Ottoman and Stuffing, knocking the two turkeys back. As they looked in awe, they found themselves face-to-face with Inferno DesGhidorah! Neither knew who he was, but they did know that he was not someone to mess with. They knew that because Inferno DesGhidorah then made a Fiery Pyre Road, making the ground beneath them split open and burst with magma. Ottoman threw Stuffing into Inferno DesGhidorah, who blasted him with Lava Gout Energy Bolts. However, Ottoman wasn't safe either: Inferno DesGhidorah flew after the realistic turkey as he tried to run and grabbed hold of him, biting into Ottoman. As Stuffing got up, he was faced with a decision: save Ottoman, or run and save himself. Ottoman was facing the greatest humiliation of being eaten as Thanksgiving Dinner... Stuffing made the decision and left both Ottoman and his time as a good being. Alone, Ottoman didn't stand a chance: Inferno DesGhidorah roasted and burned him to death. Stuffing's rival was dead, but in turn he had become just as bad as Ottoman. Abilities *'Cornucopia' - Stuffing possesses a giant cornucopia stocked with endless fruit. When used, Stuffing's cornucopia can feed enemies with a true hero-worthy feast or can just suffocate enemies in fruit. *'Flame Breath' - Stuffing is able to use flame breath from his mouth that can perfectly roast enemies into delicious dinners. *'Hat of Amazingness' - When wearing this hat, Stuffing becomes much, much more amazing in his feats. Trivia *Stuffing the turkey lives in Turkey. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Blue & Orange Morality Category:Original Characters Category:Average Intelligence Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)